


Pruning

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elijah deals with his gardener.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Ralph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Pruning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a beautiful, bright, sunny day, and Elijah’s estate is _almost_ perfect—the Chloes keep his affairs in order, Shaolin has the house immaculate, and Ralph _should_ have the garden all squared away. A gleaming, newly refurbished Chloe slips a steaming mug of fresh coffee into his hands, and Elijah makes his way out onto the patio, ready to enjoy the summer breeze. 

The patio itself has been recently swept. The furniture is fluffed and correctly angled. Elijah pads across the polished wood in just bare feet, draped in no more than a crimson robe, hair still tied back and un-styled. Sometimes he likes to simply _enjoy_ his mornings before the day begins. The sprawling lawn has been mostly trimmed, mostly even, though the hedge is in desperate, obvious need of trimming. 

Of course that catches Elijah’s eye. The details always do. He’s no longer accustomed to flaws. He calls, “Ralph!”

Somewhere around the side of the house, a faint whimper sounds. Frowning tightly, Elijah sets his cup down on the glass table and drifts out into the greenery.

He weaves through the exotic flowers and lush bushes, around to the back, where Ralph’s handsome form is huddled up against the side of the building. He’s completely swamped in its shadow, slinking purposely into it, curled in on himself with his arms around his drawn knees and his head buried between them. The jagged scar across his cheek is just barely visible. He’s trembling in a way that no android should, but Elijah knows better than anyone that an artist’s work doesn’t always go exactly as planned. Ralph is a prime example of complications. 

Elijah strolls over to him. Ralph tenses more with every step, even though his sensors should alert him who’s coming, and Elijah’s the only human who _could_ be coming—his property’s well guarded. He crouches down next to his latest acquisition and asks, “Why are you hiding, Ralph? I thought you liked working in the garden.”

“Ralph does,” he mutters into his legs, the sound muffled and all the more pathetic for it. “But... he heard _humans_...”

Two came earlier, just quickly dropping by, but they came around the other entrance and would never have had access to the gardens. It was such an insignificant visit that Elijah hadn’t even bothered dressing. “They came for me, Ralph. Not you.”

Ralph twitches with his entire body. The movement is frantic, unsettling, but Elijah’s never disturbed by machines. Ralph mumbles quietly, “Humans are scary.”

Elijah patiently counters, “Am I scary?”

Finally, Ralph looks up. He peeks over the hill of his knees with wide eyes and parted lips, damaged all over. Elijah’s begun repairing that damage, but it’s a long, arduous process, and there’s still so much scarring left. Ralph shakes his pretty head and promises, “No... no, Elijah... Mr. Kamski has been good to Ralph...”

Elijah reaches out. He cups Ralph’s cheek, the bad one, gently pressing into the raw plating and stroking just beneath his new eye. Ralph winces once, then leans into the touch, practically crooning. Elijah soothes, “Ralph’s safe now, remember? He belongs to the most powerful man in Detroit. No one would _dare_ harm the great Elijah Kamski’s property.”

Ralph swallows. He slowly nods. When Elijah withdraws his hand, Ralph whines and follows it. It’s cute, in a way, endearing, the way no machine should be, but in the privacy of his own home, Elijah can admit he’s grown fond of certain androids. It prompts him to muse, “Perhaps I should build a bigger fence around the perimeter. Would that make Ralph feel safe?”

Ralph bites and chews his bottom lip. His face is so _earnest_ , and it’s clear that would help, but he’s sweet enough to answer, “Ralph doesn’t want to be trouble...”

Ralph never is. Making up his mind, Elijah bends in to peck Ralph square on the nose. It summons a small smile, like it always does. “I’ll have it built.”

Ralph mumbles something unintelligible but clearly grateful. His tremors have stilled considerably. Elijah reaches down to collect his hand and lightly stroke it. 

“Would you like to work on the inside plants until it’s ready?”

Ralph nods. Without letting go, Elijah pushes to his feet. A small tug, and Ralph obediently follows. He trails after Elijah all the way back into the house, happy as the birds.


End file.
